The Time Capsule
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Ned and Moze are given an assignment in History class that has to to with their own history. Will this assignment bring them closer together, or further apart? NEDxMOZE Chappie 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**So I started writing my second book today because I was inspired by a dream that I recently had. It was kinda of weird because it was like Ned was holding a camera and Cookie and Moze were laughing around.. it was weird but it inspired me -- Ill take anything I can get right now xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide -- I want to wish everyone a Happy Christmas and Merry New Year xD tehehe**

* * *

Moze was just finishing up her homework from the day before. She had stayed home sick today and was starting to feel a little better, so she had decided this would be the perfect time to catch up on her history assignment.

Moze had began to start another coughing fit and started to lose her breath.

As soon as she was starting to breath deeper and deeper, her best friend, Ned Bigby walked in.

"Hey Moze, are you feeling any better?"

"A little, my chest is pretty achey though."

"Oh here, my mom usually rubs this on my neck to help me breathe easier."

Moze could see Ned pulling out a small jar of Vicks Medicated Cream. She got shivers down her spine as he rubbed it along her neck.

"Sorry, it is a little cold when you first put it on."

"DAMN!" Moze thought to herself. "He could tell I was shivering."

Moze had been feeling a box full of different emotions lately, and they were all about Ned. It kind of creeped her out in a way, to know that she had been feeling more than friendship about him.

You see, Moze and Ned were very very close friends. They had known each other since they were in the playpen together, which made it all the more difficult to accept the reality. Moze was in love with her best friend.

Now this isn't your typical crush, that part happened in the eighth grade. Now it was different. They were in high school, the tenth grade to be exact, which made it a lot more difficult to deal with.

Her homework load grew, high school drama was already kicking in, and worst of all, she was falling in love, and boy, was she falling hard.

"T-thanks Ned."

"No problem, so are you feeling well enough to go for a walk?"

"Uh, yea I suppose so."

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs so you can get dressed."

"Alright."

As Moze got dressed she couldn't help but wonder why he asked her to go for a walk, maybe it was something that had to do with him liking her... yea right, in her dreams!

* * *

Ned waited for Moze in the Mosely's Den with Moze's little brother Liam. He was talking about some show that he had watched that night, but Ned was thinking about Moze.

He had been feeling weird around her lately, like sick weird. Everytime he saw her, he would get some sort of butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach, and felt as if her were getting a shock everytime he touched her, even if it were just a simple hug or high five.

He didn't know what to think anymore, he wa very very confused. He couldn't _like _Moze, could he?

His thoughts were innterupted by Moze tapping him on the shoulder, creating a vigorous spark through his spine.

"Oh, hi, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Mhmm, anyway let's go before Liam notices, he won't care if he doesn't see us leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Liam loves to talk, but if he notices that we're gone, he won't care so much, but if he sees us leaving, he will start to complain that we don't love him, or something along those lines."

"Oh, ok well let's go."

Ned was about to reach for Moze's hand, as if by instinct, but pulled away quickley so that she didn't notice.

He opened the door for her and he quietly slipped out behind her.

* * *

Moze was walking along side Ned, with her hand shoved into her pockets.

"So why did you want to go for a walk?"

"I don't know. I was just bored and thought you could use some air."

"Oh." Moze was disappointed of course, but what could she do?

"Oh wait!" A sign of hope perhaps? "Mr. Hurtle was telling us that we were to do a history assignment based on our history."

I guess that was not quite what she was looking for, but payed as much attention as she could to what he was saying.

"What do we have to do?"

"Anything we want, but it has to be based on ourselves. We can work with our friends on this assignment, but since Cookie isn't in History with us, he won't be graded, but he is our friend, so..."

"What about a time capsule?"

"What about it?"

"What if we wrote a letter or something and put it in a time capsule, for us to read ten years later?"

"I don't know, what about if we did a video diary or something instead?"

"I like it! *Cough* But we need to borrow Cookie's camera, Liam and Jessie broke mine."

"Jessie?"

"Oh, that's his "friend" who he insits he doesn't like, but for a nine year old, he sure seems like he likes her."

"O-oh, well let's go find Cookie and let him know what we are up to."

"S-sure."

Moze could feel the akwardness in the air, she was just wondering, why she could feel Ned's akwardness towards her as well...


	2. Chapter 2

**So it is about 11:06 on a Saturday night. I have read two books today, written an epilouge, started my second book and now I am drowning my sorrows -- whatever sorrows I actually have -.- -- in the second chapter of "The Time Capsule". What can I say? I love to write! Anywhoo Im just gonna go and write now :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide -- As Tris Always says - Always wear clean underwear!**

* * *

Ned felt a rush of heat overwhelm his face. He had to do something, anything to stop him from his face spontaniously combusting.

"Moze, do you want to go for a swim?"

"Uh, Ned, we have no bathing suits..."

"So, I'm going in my boxers?"

"It's not the same for a girl Ned, we can't just take off our clothes like that!"

"Why not? If guys can, girls should too."

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"Yea, I mean no, I mean if you want to..." Ned's face was burning up again. This was becoming rediculous!

"No thanks, I would rather wait here if you really want to go that badly."

"Fine, suit yourself!" With that Ned and Moze walked to the local creek and Ned went for a little swim.

* * *

Moze was beginning to stare at Ned, and thankfully he was preoccupied with something else or he would have noticed this.

"Ned! Do you want to go and start the project? We really should be going to see Cookie right about now!"

"Alright! Let me..."

"What's the matter?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, turn around and don't look!"

"Oh Ned, why must you be five again!"

"I am not! I just really have to go, so turn away!"

Moze turned away and started to walk towards the street.

As Ned caught up, his instints took over and he put his arm around her shoulder. Moze reluctantly pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I -- I uh.. let's go get Cookie."

"Uh, sure... fine, right."

Moze turned away in disbelief, but managaed to put on a quick smile to herself. "NED JUST PU HIS ARM AROUND ME!" She was mentally jumping around in her mind the whole walk to Cookie's house.

* * *

"Hey Cookie!" Ned exclaimed as he walked into the front door of their other best friend, Simon Nelson-Cook's home.

"Hey Ned, whats up?" Ned could see Cookie looking strangely at Moze, in turn, causing Ned to look at her too.

Her face was flushed and she wasn't looking at anyone, but seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Moze? Are you alright?"

"Just fine." Moze replied, still in a dazy form.

"So Cookie, we need to borrow your camera for a project. It's this history thing Mr. Hurtle gave us, and we have decided on making private video diaries and then we'll open them ten years later."

"Cool, sounds like fun! Can I be in this, even if I am not in your history class?"

"Of course! We wanted you to be in this in the first place!

Ned took a quick glance at Moze, who yet again wasn't paying attention. He slowly nudged her and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong? Do you want to talk or something?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied.

Ned shrugged it off and continued to talk amongst him and Cookie.

* * *

Moze could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She wasn't feeling good, not by a long shot. Her stomach was queezy, and she was beginning to have a fever overcome her forehead.

"Ned! I don't feel so good."

With that, Moze ran outside and began to vomit.

"Moze! Do you want to go home?"

"Yea, I _really_ do." Moze hadn't wanted to, but she emphasized on really, only making it that much more obvious that she was weak.

"Let me help you."

Moze could feel Ned gently pulling her hair up and him sliding his hand steadily up and down her back. She felt as if she were getting awfully cold all of a sudden.

Once Moze was done, she was as pale and white as a ghost would have been.

Moze was in shock as Ned had put his arm around her for the second time today. Cookie had followed along, to make sure they would be alright and also to bring the camera.

* * *

Ned had been watching television once again at the Mosely's home, with who else but Liam by his side. Not only was he with Liam, but his "friend" Jessie was there too.

Great! Twice the annoyance. To top it all off, Moze had continuously been getting sick and cringed at the sound of her vomiting.

He wanted to be there, but there was something about the vomiting that pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

When he could tell Moze was done, he went upstairs to be there for her.

"Hey Moze."

"H-hey." Moze sounded very very sick and weak.

Ned walked along her carpeted flooring to her bedside and snuggled in next to her, to provide a sense of comfort.

He hugged her shoulders closely and she had accepted.

"I feel awful Ned! I am not coming into school tomorrow, and you can count on that!"

"That's fine, but try to start the video diary thing if you are up to it. I really want us to take this seriously."

"Why the change in heart bout school work?"

"It isn't school work to me, it's more of an event to look forward to in ten years."

"Way to put it into perspective, Ned."

"Just sleep for a bit, you really need it."

Ned felt Moze push herself closer to his body, and he loved her warmth colliding with his. It felt so... so... right. He held her closely, and in minutes Moze was out like a light, giving him the opportunity to realize that as he was caressing his best friend's hair, he was in love with her.

"If only she would feel the same way..." Ned thought as he too drifted off to sleep, holding onto the girl he was in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Usually I write either very very late at night or awfully early in the morning. I caught myself a little early at about 10:12, and I just need to write, to get stress out I suppose. I have been feeling akward lately and writing seems to help me, so we're all good. I can usually sleep better knowing that I have written some thoughts and feelings down. Anywayss... Disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide . DID YOU JUST EAT _MY_ PIZZA?!?!? How dare you!! -.-**

* * *

Moze had been up since about three o' clock this morning. She had a hard time sleeping after waking up in Ned's arms. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, let alone he stayed with her.

All the more reason to love him, which made it all the more difficult to be around him practically twenty-four seven, which was being taken a little too seriously. Now he was sleeping over. Great. More confusion and drama for her to live with.

Moze hadn't been feeling as sick, so she grabbed the video camera as she slipped out of Ned's tight, but comforting grip and went into the bathroom.

The tapes that were with her all had names posted on each of them. She quickely grabbed the tape labeled "Moze" and scurried off.

Moze had to think a bit about what she wanted to say. She knew she had to use all of the tape and if she were to say what she was feeling she would need more than one.

In an instant she had clicked on the camera, inserted the tape, adjusted the cameras lens to face her and settled in.

"Hey. So the first thing that I want to admit is that..." A long pause took over her mind. She was going to tell Ned, well in ten years, that she loved him.

"Ok, I want to admit that I was... was.... in love with you, Ned."

She blushed madly, as if she were telling it to his face.

"I am awfully sick right now, but I am in love with you, and there is no covering my feelings up with high dosages of cough medicine."

Moze could feel her heart thumping a million miles per hour deep within her chest. She started to cough violently but calmed herself down.

She could hear footsteps creaking towards the bathroom door.

"Moze, are you okay in there?"

"Now you see? That is why I am in love with you." She whispered to the camera." Sorry I have to go, I'll be back soon."

"Moze?!"

"Yea Ned?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"I'm fine Ned, don't worry."

"Can you come out now, I prefer talking to your face instead of a wall."

"For your information that is a door."

"No, it's just your imagination. Besides I don't talk to doors, only walls."

"I'm coming out anyway." Moze insisted as she ignored Ned's "funny" comment.

"There is that georgeous face I have been envisioning to see while looking at the wall."

"It's a door Ned, a door." she replied trying her best not to blush.

"Way to take a compliment Moze! Anyway, what were you doing in the bathroom at three in the morning?"

"I couln't sleep, so I started working on my tape."

"Oh." Moze couldn't help but wonder why Ned was acting so oddly around her lately.

"What's the matter?"

"You didn't look at the other tapes did you?"

"Uh, no, that is for me to see in ten years."

Moze could hear Ned make a quick sigh of relief but ignored it anyway.

* * *

Ned helped Moze back into bed and told her he was going to the bathroom to retreive the camera.

As Moze drifted off to sleep Ned quietly walked his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He grabbed his video tape and slipped it into the cameras open side.

"Hey again. So Moze was just in here a while ago. I don't know what I would have done if she had found out what I had said earlier. You see I mentioned earlier that I had a crush on her, but now, I am in love with her."

Ned started to replay what he had just admitted to himself, and the future Moze, in his mind. He was in love with her and there was no denying it anymore.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that I had mentioned this. Goodnight!"

With that the camera was clicked off and Ned climbed back into bed with Moze. He probably should have gone home, but he really didn't want to.

The next morning, he had noticed that Moze wasn't at his side. Actually he had noticed he wasn't in a bed for that matter. He was wrapped up in a pink blanket on the floor.

How lovely, he could feel a slight bump forming at the back of his head.

"Moze?" He turned to see her wrapped tightly in a white comforter, as if she were in a cucoon.

Ned had noticed her slightly moving and then unwrapped herself out of bed.

He could have sworn he was dreaming because it honestly reminded him of a butterfly emerging from within a cucoon. What a strange analogy, but it definitely wasn't a dream.

"H-hey Moze, are you feeling any better?" He honestly started to freeze up a bit at the sight of her, but kept his cool, well tried to at least.

"Yea... How about you?" Ned could tell there was a hint of questioning in her voice.

"Uh, I meant about your cold..."

"OH RIGHT, I don't know, I feel like I did yesterday, congested and sore."

"Ok, well then don't come to school, " This would help Moze to get better, and give Ned time to think. "I'll pick up your homework."

"Oh, just what I need, homework to make my day that much better."

Ned started to chuckle a bit. "Well stay home anyway. I have to go and get ready for school. I'll see you tonight."

Ned gave her a quick peck on the forehead and headed for the door.

As he closed the door, he leaned his whole body against it and took in the remnents of the sparks that just overwhelmed his mind.

Ned had to talk to Cookie, maybe he could help clear up his situation with Moze a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the winter holidays for two reasons. I get to sleep in, and I GET TIME TO WRITE AS MUCH FANFICTION AS I WANT!! WEWT! Sorry I'm in serious writing mode lately. I have had an overflow of ideas for like a million stories! xD KK Disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Katie the Manatee :) (song my friend made up about our other best friend)**

* * *

Moze felt awful, and not because of her cold. She had just lied to her best friend, but in her defense it was better that way. As long as she was home she wouldn't have to face him.

"Maybe I should start the tape again..." Moze thought to herself.

When she finally pursueded herself that it was time to get up and start working, her mother walked in.

"Hey Jennifer, how are you feeling?"

"Meh, alright I suppose. I mean my cold is fine, but I just have something on my mind." Jennifer was very close to her mother so she was ready to tell her anything.

"Oh? What about?"

"Ned." Moze responded quietly, but loud enough for her mother to hear. A blush began to paint her face in a light crimson shade.

"Oh, I see. What about Ned?"

"I think I'm in... in... love, mom."

"I figured that would happen at some point." Mrs. Mosely pulled her daughter into a loving embrace. "Honey, have you said anything to him?"

"Sort of. We have this project in history and we are making seperate video diaries, so i said it in that."

"Jenn, that isn't telling him, thats... forewarning him."

"I can't do it to his FACE!" Moze was really becoming confused.

"You only admitted it to yourself, it is going to haunt you in the end."

"What is?"

"The "what if" factor. Your going to spend the rest of your life questioning yourself constantly. Your going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"I pick later."

"Well, that's your choice I guess. Anyway, just think about it and if you need to talk I'm downstairs on my computer."

"Ugh, alright."

As Mrs. Mosely left the bedroom, Moze flopped back onto her bed.

"Thanks mom, now I'm even more confused." Moze thought to herself as she wrapped herself into the blankets of her cozy, safe bed. If only life felt like that, safe and cozy.

* * *

As Ned boarded the bus with his backpack slung across his shoulder. He managed to find Cookie listening to his MP3 player, which was fairly common for the morning bus ride.

"No Moze again today?"

"No, but thats better anyway, I need to get away from her for a bit."

"Why? She is our best friend! Did you get into a fight or something?"

"No." Ned turned his attention to the window and grew silent.

"Why are you so quiet? Do you need to talk or something?"

"Yes, but not here, at school."

"Uh, alrighty then." Ned spotted Cookie turning his attention back to his MP3 player, flipping through his many songs.

Ned and Cookie were just as much of best friends as anyone could be, but there was the fact that he loved Cookie like a brother, and he loved Moze like... he was in love with her.

He had to let Cookie know so he could help him.

Boy, he had a harder time telling other people than admitting it to himself!

Once the school started to appear in the distance he told cookie to meet him at the usual stairwell that they hung out in.

Ned ran to his locker, put books away and pulled new ones out. He ran to the stairwell thinking he was late, kind of an old habit really.

In fact he wasn't late because Cookie was just approaching as well.

"Hey Ned. So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"M-moze."

"Moze? What for?"

"Dude, I think I am falling in love with her!"

Cookie's jaw dropped and he just stared at Ned as if he had eight heads.

"Cookie, say something! Anything! I'm in a crisis here!"

"Ned, calm down. First of all I'm not in shock that you like her, that much was obvious. Secondly, I'm almost certain she likes you in the same way, and thirdly.... FINALLY MUCH!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knew that you were into her! It was obvious!"

"I-it was? Crap!"

"The only thing is, you two seem to ignore each others feelings! You guys really don't realize that you are falling for each other!"

"SHE ISN'T IN LOVE WITH ME!" Ned began to protest.

"Ned! Look at your reactions to each other. You blush at each other all the time, it's kind of sickening really."

"Shut up."

"NO! You wanted me to help you out, and I'm trying my best here to help you realize that you are oblivious to the obvious!"

Ned couldn't listen to Cookie anymore! He wasn't helping him at all, he wasn't giving any advice or anything!

"I have to go to class Cookie, see you later." Ned left without any other word and darted to class. For once he would, well maybe, get to class on time.

* * *

"I'm not too sure about what else to add because I've went through most of my life. I guess all that is left to say is that I hope I can go through with this, and soon. Bye everyone."

With a final smile into the camera lens, she had managed to spill her guts out about everything. It made her feel... what was the word she was looking for? Oh right, FREE!

She had finally come to terms with what her mother had been saying earlier. She had to tell Ned.

Moze began to replay his question in her mind that he had asked her last night.

_"You didn't look at the other tapes did you?"_

Maybe he had said something on those tapes that she really, really wanted to hear. Moze stayed in her bedroom for hours eyeing the tape.

She really wanted to watch the tape. She finally gave in, so she popped the tape into the camera, and hooked it up to the television to get volume.

She resentfully pressed play and the truth began.

_"Well I'm not quite so sure how to start out this video. My name is Ned Bigby and I am in the tenth grade. This is a history project based on our history, so in the future we can watch this. I have two amazing best friends. One is Cookie. He is really smart and loves to advance technology, even if he is only in the tenth grade. Then, there is Jennifer Mosely - or Moze as I prefer."_

Moze's heart beat increased rapidly and she began to sweat in places that she didn't know could perspire.

_"She is georgeous, and amazing, and talented all rolled up into one. I think I have a crush on her or something because everytime I see her, butterflys start jumping around in my stomach. God I love that feeling I get when I'm around her!"_

Moze started to tear up a bit at Ned's true confession and his sweet words. She officially was in love with him.

_"Hey again. So Moze was just in here a while ago. I don't know what I would have done if she had found out what I had said earlier. You see I mentioned earlier that I had a crush on her, but now, I am in love with her."_

Moze's lips began to tremble a bit. He _had_ felt the same way about her. Finally the truth.

_"Well I just wanted to make sure that I had mentioned this. Goodnight!"_

Typical Ned, living in the spur of the moment. She didn't care though, now she could tell him how she felt about him.

Just before she shut off the television, Ned walked in.

"MOZE! What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it!"

"Fine, I'll talk to you later, well actually I won't!"

With that Moze flinched as her door was slammed shut by a furious Ned. Damn, she was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Today I have a Christmas party to head off too so I'm getting in an early morning chapter on the go. I love the reviews that I am getting so far :) Thankz to Bella and Countrygurl for staying so faithful *tears up a bit* xD anyway on we go with the story and disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. ~~~JELLO~~~**

* * *

Ned was walking home, digging his feet into the ground as if they were heavy metal shovels. Not only was he angry and furious at Moze, he was scared for what she would have said.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!" Ned was screaming at the top of his lungs, and thankfully nobody was home.

He was fuming, and it's a real surprise that there wasn't smoke coming out of his ears.

He suddenly heard the main door open.

"Ned? I'm home. Have you seen Christy or Jaqueline?"

"NO!"

"Honey, what's wrong? You sound upset?"

"I-it's nothing."

As soon as he said that, his mother rushed upstairs to his bedside.

"So what's really wrong?"

"Moze!"

"Moze is wrong? About what?"

"No she isn't wrong, but what she did was."

"What did she do?"

"She watched my video mom! It had private things on there that I didn't want her to see!"

"Like what?"

"I- I don't want to say..."

"That's fine, I'll go downstairs and look for your sisters while you sit here and cry. Goodnight sweetheart."

"No, mom wait. I told her that I was in love with her."

"Oh, I see, well did you ask her what _she_ thought?"

"N-no."

"Well how do you expect to get anything solved if you don't talk about it?"

"I just don't want to face her. Now that she knows the truth, our friendship is ruined!"

"No it isn't, not if you talk to her."

"I need to go for a walk and clear my head."

"Ned, you can't avoid this forever. I swear you are just like your father sometimes!"

"Yea, well the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

Ned gathered himself up and started on his walk to the bridge.

* * *

Moze held her knees up to her chest very tightly. She didn't mean to go and watch the tape, but now that he knew what had happened, she prayed nothing would change about his feelings towards her.

In a gaze, she barely heard the phone ringing, but whenit caught her attention she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Moze, it's Cookie."

"Oh, hey."

"So have you talked to Ned yet?"

"Uh, no, and I doubt that I will for a while."

"Why?"

"Cookie, I did something wrong, really really wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I watched Ned's tape! Now I know things that I probably shouldn't know, and Ned hates me!"

"I don't think he hates you, at least that isn't what he told me at school."

"What did he tell you?"

"If it is anything like what the tape said, then you know."

"Oh."

"Well, Moze, you need to talk to him. He just called me and told me where he was going. Get to the bridge as soon as you can and just... fix things!"

"Cookie, you're amazing! Thank-you!"

"Yea, well that's just how I roll."

"Stop trying to be cool Cook."

"I'm not trying, I'm naturally cool, anyway, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

With that Moze jumped out of her misery state and ran out of the house, unaware that she had a tank top and boxer shorts on.

* * *

Ned plopped himself onto the side of the old stone bridge. He loved the feeling of the wind rustling in his hair and the sunset falling as it hit the water.

Ned felt so perfect there. He wished that Moze would be there with him, but to be honest he felt betrayed by her.

Now the saying be careful what you wish for is beyond true.

Ned turned his attention to the sound of Moze's feet running along the pavement surface.

"NED, NED, Please wait."

"What do you want?" His voice was cold and he really wished he hadn't said it to her that way.

"Please don't be mad, I'm sorry."

"You totally betrayed our friendship!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I... I don't know what to say to you Moze."

"I am beyond sorry that I hurt you but I needed to know. No one was telling me any thing!"

"What do you want to know? That I'm madly in love with you? That I am totally and utterly madly in love with you? Well you already know that so what else is there to know?"

Ned felt so hurt but then again he felt so relieved that she finally knew.

In a quick second everything changed. He felt Moze press her lips against his. He was in utter shock but he loved every second of it and didn't want it to stop.

She deepend the kiss and held him closer. Thankfully no one was around, or this would have been akward.

"I'm so sorry for what I did."

Ned held her closely, leaving very little space to fill between them.

"Don't be. I should have listened to my mom. I wanted to tell you I really did, but things became so difficult to explain... I just didn't want us to ruin our friendship."

"If you would have just told me, we could have avoided this whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."

Moze took Ned's hand and lead him back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had an amazing Christmas and I hope that everyone who celebrates it did as well. Happy holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas and I hope everyone will have an amazing new year! So I only stopped writing for the holidays and now I'm back so no need to worry xD -- like you would worry about me xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *STEVE THE ASTERIK***

* * *

Moze took ahold of Ned's arm and dragged him up to her room. The lights were a bit dim, basically because of a faulty lightbulb.

"Why are we in your room?"

"There is something I want to show you..."

Moze began rummaging through her "secret" box.

She pulled out a few different items and began to show them to Ned, one by one.

Moze sighed as she handed him the notebook that she continuously drew and wrote in. Everything was about him.

"Moze, when did you do this?"

"I started it in grade eight. I don't know why but I couldn't stop writing and drawing."

Moze could see Ned about to come up on a very personal page of the notebook. She had placed the picture of them "gazing" into each others eyes.

Her heart began to race a little bit and started to fidget, twisting her hair around her finger.

"Moze?"

"Y-yeah?"

"This is my favourite picture."

Moze's face began to heat up a little bit, and in sudden movements Ned gave her a quick kiss.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I liked it."

Moze could see Ned wanting to smile, but she assumed he was still fairly angry with her.

"Here take this."

Moze handed Ned a locket with a picture of the two when they were younger on one side and older on the other.

"Moze, I don't know what to say..."

"Just keep it."

"You wear this all the time, I don't want to take it away from you."

"I want you to keep it, just please, take it."

"Alright."

Moze pulled out the camera and hook ups so it would be able to have volume from the television.

"This is my video and this is what I really want you to see what I was doing at three in the morning and the day I watched your video."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Moze popped the tape into the camera's slot and began to play it. She could feel her face turning into pink coloured blush.

_"Hey. So the first thing that I want to admit is that... Ok, I want to admit that I was... was.... in love with you, Ned."_

Moze could see a smile starting to appear on his face, which made her sigh with relief.

_"I am awfully sick right now, but I am in love with you, and there is no covering my feelings up with high dosages of cough medicine."_

_"Moze, are you okay in there?"_

_"Now you see? That is why I am in love with you. Sorry I have to go, I'll be back soon."_

Moze stopped her tape, basically the rest was just recalling memories and was probably really boring for any person to watch.

"So we feel the same way then Moze?"

"I guess so."

Moze pushed herself a little closer to Ned.

"Moze, I didn't mean to get so angry with you, but I guess I was just scared."

"I'm sorry that I watched your tape. It was meant to be watched by all of us in ten years, and I violated that."

"We both did wrong, but I'm glad that we both feel the same way... you know, about each other."

Moze turned her face to his. This was it, the moment of absolute truth, and it had to be perfect.

* * *

Ned could feel himself being pulled to Moze, as if she were a magnet or something.

He closed his eyes and went straight to her lips.

She was deepening the kiss and Ned was melting. Her lips were so soft and perfect. He didn't want to let this moment end.

He cupped her face gently and slowly backed on to the bed, making sure they were both comfortable.

He could have been in a burning building and wouldn't have noticed anything but the two of them.

He gradually moved his hands along her waist line and pulled her into him as close as they could get.

When they finally released she had her arms clasped around his waist and he did the sme to her.

"So, do you want to go out sometime, like on a date?"

"Ned, what do you think?"

"I don't know? Refresh my memory."

Moze pushed her lips to his and they kissed for several minutes before releasing each other.

"I guess that would be a yes."

"Duh."

"Moze?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Jennifer was rummaging through a few boxes of old items. Lately she and her boyfriend Ryan had been total slobs.

Suddenly she came across an old box that said secrets on the side of it.

In it was her old stuffed dog, poogle, a diamond ring that her grandmother had given to her before she passed away, a notebook, and a few peices of paper.

Jennifer opened the first peice of paper. It was a reminder that on June 30th she, Ned, and Cookie were to open their time capsule.

She hadn't heard those names in a while. She had to admit she missed them, but what Ned did to her, she hated his guts more than anyone elses.

Flashbackish

About eight years ago, she and Ned were talking. The phone began to ring and on the other end was unknown to Moze.

Ned put on a flirtatious grin as he left the room leaving Moze to wait. And wait. And wait.

Ned in excusably left her to go see some unknown girl who turned out to be Suzie Crabrass in the end.

"Moze! I..."

"Don't call me that anymore."

"W-why not?!"

"You gave me that name as a friend. We aren't friends anymore. In fact we're down right enemies about now!"

"No, wait let me explain!"

"Bye Ned."

With that, Moze and Jennifer left and Ned broke down in tears, she could hear him.

Her heart was broken and so was his.

For weeks Ned had tried everything to get her to listen, but she just ignored him.

After he stopped trying to talk to her and get her attention once more, he was never the same Ned.

He was blan and boring and stopped the guide all together.

Jennifer didn't care though. He broker her heart, why shouldn't he suffer?

Jennifer had just relived a horrible time in her life, but she was moving on. At least, that's what she thought she was doing...

* * *

**OK So first off don't give up on me, you'll understand why this happened as we get depper into the story. Thi part wasn't planned until today because I was going to end it, but I figured that maybe there should be some real drama -.- ANyway I guess we'll have to see how Ned and Moze's relationship will hold up in the coming chapters .... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOOO Sorry about the depression I caused for Bella :( Didn't mean it, but things will get better :) I don't know how many more chapters are to be expected so just keep reading if you want to find out about the ending and all :) OOK BYEEE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide -.- Life has its good moments, bad moments and funny moments; Interesting how it all happens at once... -.- ~~~~ JELLO~~~~**

* * *

Ned was staring at his calendar. In a week, the time capsule and the three old friends were about to reunite. Sure Ned was nervous, who wouldn't be?

The real question was, would she show up?

The answer was unknown but Ned had to contact her, and fast.

You see, about eight years ago, Ned was with his newlyfound girlfriend. He had a huge surprise planned for her and was completely in love.

Jealousy must have gotten the best of her because when Ned pulled up with Suzie in his car, he was only dropping her off.

In fact, Suzie lived about three houses away and the only reason he was picking her up was because her mom was the owner of the jewlery store that he had brought his locket to.

Now who is "her" you may be asking. That is Ned's ex best friend, which he still considered his best friend, Moze. Not Jennifer, but Moze.

He was still in love with her and hadn't gotten over the fact that she hated him for being with Suzie.

He guessed he should have been mad too, because he never got the chance to explain. He just loved Moze too much to get angry with her.

The real explanation is that the jewlers had called him and he was very giddy at the moment to show Moze the surprise. He told Moze to wait for him, which she did.

When he arrived at the jewlers to pick up the locket that Moze had given him with their pictures inside of it, he was in a gaze. The engraved words "I Love You Moze" looked perfect on the locket.

As he was about to leave Suzie Crabgrass had asked for a ride. He resentfully agreed, and drove home with the necklace in his pocket.

He drove into the driveway, unaware that Moze was looking at him and Suzie getting out of the car.

He guessed that in her fury, she ran away from the window too quickley to see him waving good-bye and running to the door.

As soon as he ran up stairs, Moze blew a fuse and started to hurt him, and break his heart. She left without hearing a word and left Ned to wallow and cry, which is something he would rarely do.

As Ned brought himself back to reality, he realized he had a pretty good life, but there was a void that he just couldn't fill.

Sure he was the owner of a large company now, and at such a young age, it was truly an accomplishment.

He and Cookie were still best friends, and in turn Cookie married Lisa. Ned always thought they would make a great couple.

Lisa was pregnant with their first child, about 5 months along to be exact.

Ned was happy for them, he really was, but he wished more than anything that he and Moze were in that position.

Ned wanted children, he really did, but he didn't want to have them with just any person. He wanted them with Moze.

It sounds corny, he knew that, but it's just, he loved Moze more than anyone.

"Ned? I need your help with the baby room." Cookie demanded.

Cookie was taking to his role of being the "frantic father to be" very well over the past five months.

Ever since he'd found out, Cookie had been non-stop reading up on babies, birth, child psycology, basically you name it, he's read it.

He monitored Lisa constantly; he watched the food she ate, what movements she made, and many more obsessive compulsive reactions.

Lisa grew tired often and slept most of the time, so Cookie was returning to his rational state.

Ned figured if they were to talk, this would be a perfect opportunity.

"Hey buddy. What do you need help with?"

"The crib."

"Fine, but I get to ask you something in return."

"Alright, shoot."

"June 30th is coming up."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, we have to do this Cookie, we just have to."

"So you still aren't over her are you?"

"NO! I am totally in love with her. Her picture is under my pillow as a reminder."

"Dude, that isn't normal... it's kind of uh, creepy in a way."

"Thanks for your advice and support. You know you should really think about writing the advice coloumn for the local paper." Ned's voice was flat and sarcastic."

"Here, let me make it up to you, my computer glasses have a phone directory in them. I'll find her number and give it to you."

"And you call me creepy..."

"Well fine, don't accept my generous help. I will just ignore you for the rest of my..."

"Before you go all drama queen on me, get me the number, please?"

"Sure."

As Cookie handed him the number he ran off in an instant leaving cookie alone with the crib and a useless set of instructions.

"Well thanks Ned for all your help. Now, if only I had a swedish trnaslator so I could understand these instructions... or maybe a dutch translator."

As Cookie talked to himself upstairs, Ned ran towards the phone and dialed Moze's number.

After two rings there was an answer.

It was the voice he'd been longing to hear for all these years.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up, it's Ned."


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloz everyone :) I so need to take up a new hobby, or maybe I should return to my old one and sculpt more often xD. HAHA, that thing in my picture... yea I made that bitten Cookie xD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Some restrictions apply, your results may vary XD HAHA -.- I'm so lame XD**

* * *

Moze practically dropped the phone from her hand. She knew this day would come sooner or later, but it seemed all too rushed to her.

"N-ned?!"

"Uh, yea, Moze..."

"It's Jennifer, Ned, Jennifer."

"No, it's Moze. I don't know a Jennifer."

"Ned, stop. What do you want."

"A-are you coming to h-help me and Cookie dig up the time capsule?"

"I don't know yet."

"Moze..."

"JENNIFER."

"Moze, please just come. It's been ten years, and I think we should seriously talk."

"Sorry Ned, I just don't know if I want to risk that. I've had my heart broken by you before, and besides, Ryan and I may be doing something."

Jennifer could hear Ned tearing up.

"No, Ned, don't cry, please, that's my job."

"Moze, just do me a favour and come, theres a lot of things you have missed the past eight years.

"Like what?"

"Me for one thing."

"I don't miss you." One of the biggest lies ever told.

"Oh... w-well Cookie and Lisa got married."

"FOR REAL!?!"

She could hear Ned chuckling in the background.

"Yeah, and Lisa is pregnant with their first child. She says there is a surprise, but I still don't know it."

As Ned talked, Jennifer couldn't help but realize she was returning to her Moze state. She felt all of her teenage emotions rolling back in.

Then the final emotion, Love. She could feel herself falling back in love with Ned once again.

She didn't have a single urge to push him off of a cliff anymore, it was like this was meant to happen.

"So do they know what it is?"

"Maybe that is the surprise, I don't know."

"So how've you been?" Stupid question!

"I'm alright I guess... Moze I miss you."

Moze began to breakdown in tears. Before Ned could say anything else she hung up the phone.

This day, it... it was not at all what she expected it to be.

Later that night she sat down with Ryan for dinner.

"Hey baby." Moze cringed at what he said.

"Hi."

"Whats the matter, you've been really quiet since I got home."

In a matter of thoughts, Moze blurted out, "I think that we should see other people."

"W-what? Why? Did I do something?!"

"No, it's just, I don't know I got this call today and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Can you just think about this? I mean I had something planned, but..."

"W-what was it..."

Ryan pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Moze.

"Ryan... I uh don't know how to say this, but I think I am in love with someone else..."

"Oh."

"Ryan you are so sweet and kind and gentle, but I got this phone call today and it reminded me of a lost love. I think I found him and I know this is hard to hear but we decided a long time ago to be brutally honest with each other."

"I know."

"Ryan I am so sorry."

"So am I."

Ryan got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow."

"Good-bye." Moze muttered. She really hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Ned had his cell phone tucked into his sleeve. He had been lying on the couch for the past four hours hoping and praying that Moze would call him.

"Ned you need to get up, we want to tell you the surprise now."

"Wait for the 30th. Moze will be there."

"She will?!"

"I hope."

"Fine, we'll wait, but you need to get up and move."

Ned suddenly jumped up from the vibration of his phone.

"See, now your getting it!"

"NO, my phone is ringing."

"Actually it's vibrating."

"Whatever..."

Ned quickley shooed Cookie and Lisa away as he scrambled to answer the phone.

"MOZE?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I was just really hoping."

"I'm only calling to say that I will be there."

"Wait, can we talk for a bit?"

"No, I have to go bye."

"Oh, ok bye."

Ned was disappointed, but hey, it was a start!

"GUYS GUESS WHAT MOZE IS COMING TO DIG UP THE CAPSULE!"

"Well Lisa isn't coming, we've decided it should be just the three of us."

"Ok, well that makes sense."

"She has an ultrasound anyway, so we're all good."

"Moze will meet us at my mom's house... in 7 days."

Ned was already counting the minutes.

* * *

-- 7 Days had passed and tonight was the night that Ned, Moze, and Cookie would all reunite. It was so nerveracking for everyone, especially Ned and Moze. They hadn't been able to sleep. Moze felt as if she were a teenager again, when in reality she was not. She could feel butterflys in her stomach everytime she thought about Ned. Ned was the same, except for him, those heart-wrenching feelings never left. He could stay up all night and think about her. Sure enough today was the day that the feelings would be encountered and would have to be dealt with at somepoint.--

* * *

Moze got up early and dressed in a matter of minutes. Her hair took about an hour, basically 59 minutes more than usual.

She was seeing Ned today, and hopefully would just forgive him and move on. Then again, she still despised him, so why should she care?

She was in love with him, but he hurt her. She was going to get these feelings off of her chest, even if it killed her.

She grew tense and fidgety as the noon hour approached. The time to actually dig up the capsule and relive memories from the most fantastic times of her life.

She paced to her car and drove to the Bigby's house, something she had never expected to do in a while.

As she drove there she only payed attention to the road in front of her.

Her stereo was off and all she could do was feel her heart beat rapidly increase as she followed the roads pathway.

Moze slowly pulled into the driveway. As she got out, Ned's younger sister's Christy and Jaquline, who were now 17 and 19 came running to her.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"We miss you, and apparently Ned does too or he wouldn't be moping to mom, I mean he is twenty six!"

"Yeah, well, have you seen him?"

"He and Simon are inside."

"Thanks guys, I promise I'll come talk with you later though ok?"

"Alright!"

With a quick squeeze goodbye, Moze left to go inside and see her ...what could she call them now? She managed to decided on friends and left inside.

* * *

Ned was watching a bit of television with Cookie when he heard the door open.

His heart began to race and he began to sweat.

There she was. Moze. The most amazing girl on the planet.

She had grown up, a lot. Ned stared at her body for a long time.

Cookie ran up to greet Moze, and she accepted the hug.

Ned would have gotten up, but he knew things were still packed into a pile of tension.

"Hey Moze."

"Hi Ned."

Ned saw Moze slowly walking herself towards him.

"What? No hug?"

With great pleasure, Ned got up and hugged her. He almost stepped back from the shock he recieved throughout his body.

"Ready to go dig it up?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The three walked into the backyard together and began to dig up the capsule.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I haven't written in a while due to a mix of writers block and the holidays. So here is the long awaited chapter ;D !!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. So this one time I was like Hi! When there was no relply I realized I was talking to a cake, so I ate a piece and it was like OW! I was all -.- thankz for talking to me before you stupid cake!**

* * *

Moze could feel her palms sweating, causing her to lose grip of her shovel. Thankfully they had reached it and managed to pull out the small box wrapped in a plastic covering.

To be quite honest, she had completely forgot what she had said on that tape ten years ago.

Moze watched Ned as he pulled out the capsule. Her heart began to pound faster within her chest.

As the little case opened there were only a few sentimental items that were placed inside.

For one, there were the three tapes that the friends had put in there, which seemed like such a long time ago.

Then there was one sentimental and secret item that was placed inside.

Moze had put in a picture of her, Ned, and Cookie. She loved that they were best friends... in fact even if they were boys, she could still talk to them about her girl problems... well not anymore of course.

Cookie had placed a little computer chip inside. He had claimed it to be the chip of some super computer that he was working on. It meant a lot to him to maybe one day perfect it.

Moze couldn't see what Ned had put in there because he had pulled it out so fast, she could feel the excess wind whip her hair around.

"Ned... what is that?"

"You don't want to know, seriously Moze, it isn't worth it."

Moze knew how to handle this situation.

"Ned! Look! It's Suzie Crabgrass!"

To Moze's surprise, Ned didn't even flinch.

"You want to know that badly don't you Moze... to try and scare me?"

"Well, yes."

"Hmm... ok here."

"That was easier than I thought."

Ned handed Moze a small little piece of lint.

"Lint, Ned? You are handing me Lint?!"

"Well you wanted to know..."

"I KNOW IT IS NOT LINT! THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE, I KNOW IT!"

Ned quickley handed her a locket. Although it wasn't just a locket, it was the locket... the one that she had given him ten years ago.

"Ned... why did you put this in here?"

"Read the back Moze."

Knowing she would regret doing so, she flipped the silver heart over in the midst of her palm.

Moze felt a flood of emotions, including pain and happiness, making her wonder how one person could feel practically every emotion all at once.

"Ned..." She was simply amazed at how well she was able to talk, well utter words at least. " When did you, I mean, What?!"

"That was why I left that night. I went to pick up the locket at Mrs. Crabgrass's jewlery store. Suzie just needed a ride home, that was it, I swear."

Moze practically fainted. The blood rushed down to her feet and she suddenly grew colder and colder.

"Ned." Was all she could actually say, and even then that took about half of her body strength.

"Moze, I have been in love with you and you just didn't seem to care. I still have no idea how I can do this, but I forgive you."

Moze couldn't move. She was paralyzed with rage. She was angry at herself, no correction, furious with herself! How could she have jumped to such irrational conclusions like that!

Moze realized she had given up something so good and amazing eight years ago. She just wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment.

"HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT TO YOU! I AM SUCH A JERK, I NEVER EVEN LISTENED TO YOU." Moze began rambling and shouting for about five minutes straight.

"Moze... Moze... MOZE! CALM DOWN! You're fine, and I'm fine. Just tell me this one thing and then you can ramble some more... if you feel the need to anyway."

"What?" Moze was huffing and puffing. You would swear she could be the replacement in the old fairy tale. You know, the one about the wolf blowing down the houses? Yeah, she was that insane at the moment.

"Do you still love me?"

"I think im going to just walk inside the house right now... I'm supposed to be anywhere but here." Cookie chimed in before she could answer.

Moze stared at Ned. Her breathing returned to normal and was now nervously eyeing everything in the backyard.

Once she was ready to confess, she looked Ned directly in the eyes.

"Yes."

That about did it. Moze fell backwards onto the soft grass, definetly one of the better places to faint, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

Ned scrambled to assist Moze in waking up.

He suddenly placed her down gently and ran to the side of the house. He switched on the garden hose tap and the cold wated came spewing out.

Ned ran to Moze and placed his thumb over the running water, causing it to spray feircly in Moze's direction.

Ned watched as Moze stood to her feet in mere minutes, drenched in ice cold water.

"NED BIGBY!" He could hear the anger in her voice. "GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm sorry! You fainted and then I thought..."

Ned was instantly cut off as Moze pulled him into a freezing cold embrace, yet it made him oddly feel about 50 degrees warmer than he should have felt.

Ned took ahold of Moze's face and just as he was about to lean in Moze stopped him.

"Ned, I am so sorry about these past eight years. I promise I will NEVER jump to conclusions ever again."

"I love you Jennifer Mosely."

"I love you Ned Bigby."

Ned cupped her cheeks and pulled her into the long awaited kiss.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**:

Moze managed to get up this morning. She had no idea how, but she did.

Sydney and Melissa came running in through the open bedroom door.

"Where's mommy guys?"

"Downstairs making breakfast she told us to get you up!" Melissa announced proudly.

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

She followed the little girls into the Cook's living room.

Ned was already sitting at the dining room table, talking to Cookie about some television show.

Lisa was stand at the stove, piling on everything that she had made onto six plates.

"Sydney and Melissa, sit down or you won't be getting breakfast!" Lisa warned sternly.

The girls scrambled to their seats and Lisa took Moze aside.

"Moze how are you feeling. You don't look so well."

"Good morning to you too..."

"No, seriously are you alright?"

"I think so. I hope so."

Moze was not feeling well at all and she knew why.

"What was it like having twins Lisa?"

"Painful, but worth it."

"I sure hope so, well I'm lucky I'm only having one."

Moze suddenly curled over in pain.

"Lees, it's time."

Moze curled over again in twice as much pain as the first one.

"NED!" Lisa called through the doorway.

"Mhmm?"

"Ready to be a dad?"

Moze could see Ned's face brighted ten thousand times more than she had ever seen it before.

* * *

After a lovely 19 hours of labour and another two hours of pushing, Moze was granted some much needed sleep, and Ned was able to hold his son for the first time ever.

Ned was holding on to his son and wouldn't let go for the longest time. He practically walked around the entire hospital for three straight hours talking to the baby.

Ned finally returned to Moze's room to find her reading a magazine.

"Hey! You're up!"

"Hey baby, and my other baby." A huge smile spread across her face as Ned handed him to his mother.

"What are we going to name him?" Ned asked eagerly.

"I don't know yet."

"Well I have an idea, what about Aiden or something?"

"Yeah, I like that. Aiden."

"Cool."

"I love you Ned Bigby."

"I love you Jennifer Bigby."

"That sounds so weird!"

"Yeah, well get used to it."

Ned slowly leaned into a kiss but Moze stopped him.

"Not in front of the children!" She hissed.

"He'll get over it."

Ned put his lips to hers and smiled. Just like he thought, it was totally worth the wait.


End file.
